


Quidditch and Boyfriends

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Communication, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Quidditch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: Sirius really hates it when James calls him out for making mistakes and finally decides to say something about it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Quidditch and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immxrtalbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/gifts).



> Was inspired to write about this because of @immxrtalbi and [this](https://reggie-lupin.tumblr.com/post/630856341867642880/i-like-to-headcanon-that-sirius-joined-the) post on Tumblr. I hope you like this, Alex!
> 
> Also, it was written in one setting and has not been edited. Sorry!

"I may have made a terrible mistake," Sirius groaned into his hands.

"What're you talking about?" Remus laughed as he fell beside his friend. Peter was right behind the lanky boy. 

"You guys got your arses kicked pretty badly," Peter added unhelpfully. "But it wasn't really your faults, right?" 

"It's just your first year and all," Remus continued.

"Not that," Sirius groaned again. 

James would be out in a few minutes so if he was going to be saying anything he had to say it now. But somehow if got all caught up in his throat and he felt like he was being disloyal or something. 

"You okay?" Remus asked softly while picking at a scab on the back of his hand. 

The rain continued to pour down and Sirius just nodded. "It's fine," he finally managed to mutter. "Just...wasn't my best performance."

"Not bad for your first time," Peter offered.

Soon James was out of the locker room and radiating the determined energy of a kid who lost his first quidditch match and was determined to never let that happen again. 

"We'll get them next time!" the young Potter Heir declared passionately. 

Sirius just stared at his hands.

*****

It was Third Year before Sirius finally worked up enough courage to talk to James about it.

They were lying together in bed, exhausted after another late night of studying on the Animagus process. "James?"

"Mmm, yeah?" 

Even though he was taller, Sirius quite enjoyed when he snuggled up into the other boy's shoulder and could properly feel those budding muscles around him. 

"There's...there's something that I've been wanting to talk with you about."

Brown eyes glanced down to see the top of that black mop of hair. Sirius had recently begun to grow it out and James thought that it suited his face well. 

"What about?"

Swallowing thickly, Sirius decided that it was best to just say it straight forward, no fooling around. 

"James, I'm not really into Quidditch that much and you've...kinda...hurt my feelings when I'm not...well, with it enough."

Bodies shifted around until the two were nose-to-nose and James looked properly remorseful.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Sirius," he whispered. "Do you mean that time that I yelled at you for hitting the Bludger wrong this last game?"

Sirius tried to shrug, but he knew that now that he brought it up it was only fair to give James the chance to sort it all out. 

"It's been every time you yell at me on the Pitch, James. And, I mean, I get that you're all hyped up and not _trying_ to yell at me, but it still...hurts my feelings."

Thankfully, James still looked bothered that he had done anything at all to hurt his best friend, and more recently, boyfriend.

"I definitely wasn't trying to make you feel badly," he whispered back softly, his breath blowing softly across the older boy's pale cheekbones. "I really do just get all worked up about the game and in the zone. I'm just trying to be encouraging."

Daring to be brave just a bit more, Sirius rested his hand on James' hip and allowed his thumb to draw circles. 

"I...take it better when you just talk quietly to me when I mess up," he admitted softly, finding it oddly hard to keep eye contact with James when he was admitting something so personal. "It's so embarrassing when I mess up in the first place, and when you yell about it then everyone else knows about it too. Even if they saw me screw up, it's different hearing you get on to me for it."

"I hadn't thought about it that way," James admitted. "You're so good at everything you do, and I guess that maybe I get a bit more frustrated when things don't go perfectly with you because that's just what I'm used to."

"I'm a Black," Sirius snorted. "Of course I'm good at everything I do."

The two of them snickered quietly in the safety of the curtained bed. Peter had been snoring for the better part of an hour and Remus was making those little whimpers that he tended to do as the full moon drew closer. Warm hands clasped together clumsily between the two bodies and Sirius felt the tension melting away. James was still here and he wasn't upset. Why had he thought it would be anything different? Even when pranks had gone wrong, James had never abandoned him and had never made him feel badly for it.

"Hey...do you even like Quidditch?" James asked with a sudden dawning realization. 

Sirius couldn't help the pale blush that colored his cheeks.

"Er, yeah, of course I do!" James' frown indicated that he didn't believe it. "No, I'm not lying! I just...don't like it nearly as much as you do."

"Then why are you on the team?" he asked incredulously. "That's a lot of time practicing and dedicating to something that you don't like all that well."

Sirius shrugged half-heartedly again, but this time he was smiling.

"When you signed up for the Quidditch team I realized that you'd probably be spending hours away from me. I know that it seems silly, but...I just didn't think that...that I wanted to be away from you for that long."

Now it was James' turn to blush, although it was more of a pleased flush that darkened his cheeks. 

"That's quite romantic, Mssr. Black."

"What can I say, Mssr. Potter," he sighed dramatically, "I'm even the best at romantic gestures."

That earned him a poke to the ribs and they fell into a short-lived tickle fight. Both of them were still quite tired.

"You don't have to keep playing with me if you don't want to," James finally settled on murmuring as their breaths began slowing down.

"Mmm, I do," Sirius muttered before yawning. "I don't wanna be away from you too long, even more now that we're dating."

"Okay." James leaned forward and offered a peck to that perfectly straight nose. As far as the young Potter was concerned, everything about Sirius was perfect. "I'll be better about communicating with you. I don't want to push you away either."

"Okay."

After a bit more adjusting and the pulling of blankets, the two young wizards were soon drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. The next day's Quidditch practice would be a long one, but Sirius was certain that it would be the best one yet.


End file.
